It's A Love Story
by Hollyoaks Nutter
Summary: This is based on Aaron and Adam it is an AU 4 Chapters long, please read and review.  Content rated M for the final chapter.  Carly x
1. Mum Knows Best

Mum Knows Best

Moira crept downstairs and groped her way blindly into the pitch black kitchen, fueling a habit she had spent many a year trying but failing to break. Midnight warm milk and cookies were her one guilty pleasure. It was only as she opened the refrigerator and it emitted its surprisingly powerful glow did she realize she was not alone.

"_Jesus. Are you trying to give me a heart attack, Adam?_ Judging by the fact he was sat at the table in the dark, crying silently into his hot chocolate, she assumed he wasn't expecting to be disturbed. _Adam?"_

"_I couldn't sleep. My head's all over the place mum."_ She could appreciate that. According to Holly, he'd had a relationship ending argument with Scarlett that afternoon, but having recently reconciled with her brother, Holly had refused to elaborate any further, regardless of how much Moira had begged her.

"_I did see Scarlett in the pub earlier. Have you two had words?"_ Moira fished cautiously.

"_Yes, but not what you're thinking. Did you see Aaron?"_

"_No. Apparently he was out on a job for Cain. He's probably just got back in. But it's weird though."_

"_What is?"_

"_Scarlett asked me that too. Adam don't take this the wrong way, but-"_

"_Is there something going on with me and Aaron? I don't know. Scarlett certainly thought so. I can't explain what it is I am feeling, or when it changed, or if it did. Mum, I think I have felt like this all along."_

"_And that is perfectly okay. _ She wrapped her arms around him protectively and held him close. _It isn't exactly a surprise. Have you told him?"_

"_No. And by tomorrow the whole village will know my business."_

"_She won't do that to you love."_

"_How can you be so sure?"_

"_When she has calmed down and slept on it, she'll do the right thing by you and let you tell Aaron."_

"_I don't think I can. _ Adam buried his head in his hands in despair. _How come you're taking this so well anyway?"_

"_Because I think Aaron is a lovely lad and you'll look after one another. Plus that's a tenner your dad owes me and I am going shopping tomorrow."_

"_Sorry. You were betting on me being gay?"_

"_No. I was betting on you falling in love. And I was right. You're such a softy."_

"_Get off._ Adam recoiled as she tried to smother him in kisses. _There is just one problem though? How do I tell him that I-"_

"_Love him?"_ He cringed embarrassedly he had no idea why he was even asking his mum that.

"_Exactly."_

"_Well…how did you tell Scarlett?"_

"_I didn't. I mean we never actually said…"_

"_Awwww so you've never said it before? Sweet. Has he?"_

"_I don't know. Maybe to Jackson."_

"_I doubt it."_

"_Actually he did to me once. But he didn't think I'd heard."_

"_In that case I'd just say it. Lay all your cards out on the table, but first and this is extremely important…get a decent nights sleep. And another thing, don't mention the cookies to your dad. He thinks I've quit, or is it cut down? Either way what he doesn't know and all that."_ She picked up her now tepid milk and snuck a third cookie from the packet, before kissing him briefly on the forehead and heading back upstairs.

"_And mum?"_

"_mmmmmm."_ She mumbled through a mouthful of chocolate chips.

"_Thanks."_

"_For what?"_

"_Listening and being so understanding."_

"_I'm your mum. It's part of the job description."_

"_I'm just worried Aaron won't take it this well."_

"_It will be a shock I'm sure. But you have to remember one other thing."_

"_What's that?"_

"_Don't run away this time. Anyway, sleep. And no mention of the cookies, okay?"_

"_Okay. Night."_


	2. Thanks For The Support

Thanks For The Support

Eight in the morning and Adam was woken by the ringing of his mobile, playing one of his favourite tunes 'Just Say Yes', letting him know he had received a text from Aaron.

'_**Hey. Do u fancy comin round ere? Cain's given me day off. I ran in2 Scar. Ave u & her fallen out?'**_

'_**Thank God mum was right.' He couldn't help thinking as he considered his reply.**_

'_**Let me just get dressed. I'll exp all l8r.'**_

Now wide awake, he got up, showered and dressed before heading downstairs to discover the rest of his family in varied states of undress congregated around the kitchen table. Before he even managed a 'Good Morning', Holly had piped up, _"I didn't tell them"._

"_I know. I did."_ Adam responded with a smile.

"_I'm going to Aaron's for a chat in a bit, is that okay?"_

"_No rush is there. I thought we could have a family chat."_

"_About what John?"_

"_Andy's going to be here in a bit."_

"_I just thought it would be good to get everything out in the open."_

"_Everyone knows. I'm guessing even Hannah's worked it out, or is there something else?"_

"_I'm not on about you and Aaron._ Hannah coughed and spluttered into her cereal. Holly had to thump her on the back to stop her from choking, whilst Adam shot her evils. This is more serious. He tried to keep a straight face as he took in all the grave expressions around him, all of them trying to come up with an alibi for whatever they were supposed to have done_. One of you has been helping yourself to my favourite biscuits and I demand to know who it is?_" There was a collective sigh of relief and as one they pointed at their mum, who had diverted her gaze into her breakfast bowl.

"_So much for motherly love. Snitches the lot of you."_ She muttered as John wagged his finger at her sternly.

"_How could you?"_ He shook his head in disbelief.

"_It's an addiction. I'll get help."_

"_You better or you owe me a lot of biscuits."_

"_Right, that was fun children._ Adam quipped. _Any chance I can go now?"_

"_To get ready for Lover Boy?"_ This comment earned Holly a clip round the head, as this time it was her dad who nearly choked.

"_Don't call him that." _ Adam scolded her.

"_At least she's being supportive ey?"_

"_I guess. Any ideas what I should do? _ At this point everyone made a hasty escape from the kitchen, mumbling their excuses. _Thanks you lot. So much for supportive."_


	3. Do I Tell Him, Or Don't I

Do I Tell Him, Or Don't I

One o'clock had come and gone and Adam was still in his bedroom ransacking his wardrobe looking for something to wear.

'_**What are you doing? I called you at eight.' **_

Adam was never on time for anything, so Aaron was hardly surprised that he was starting on his second can by the time he arrived.

"_Aaron I am so sorry."_ Adam panted, as breathless he finally arrived at Butler's.

"_I thought you stood me up."_

"_No. My dad insisted on having a family chat about biscuits and then I had chores to do."_

"_So…"_

"_What?"_

"_Are you going to tell me what happened with Scarlett?"_

"_That depends on what she said to you."_

"_Nothing. She wouldn't stop and she had been crying."_

"_Great. _ They collapsed on the sofa and Aaron turned the television off. _I'll try and explain."_

"_Is it really that bad?"_

"_Yes…kinda. I guess."_

"_So, spill."_

"_You're not even going to let me have a drink first?"_ Adam pouted reproachfully.

"_You've got all night to sup that._ Aaron moved his larger just out of his reach, so it was teasing him as he could see it but not touch it. _I want to know why Madam thinks you have a thing for me."_

"_What?_ He stuttered. _I thought she didn't say anything to you?"_

"_She didn't. I was on my way into the pub yesterday, before I went on that drive for Cain and I heard her and your mum arguing so I decided to give it a miss."_

"_Great. So the whole village heard that?"_ Adam buried his head in his hands in shame.

"_Probably, but the real question is…_ Aaron grabbed Adam's hands away from his eyes, so he had to look at him directly. _Is it true?"_

Adam fidgeted uncomfortably in his seat, deliberately looking anywhere but at him and muttering incoherent excuses to leave.

"_I am going to need another drink. I'm going to call at the shop. They have those Vodka shots. I like the red ones best. Do you?"_

"_Adam stop please. We can talk about something else. I didn't mean to upset you."_

Realizing he was still holding his hands, Aaron squeezed them encouragingly, to his surprise Adam returned the pressure.

"_I'm not upset, just nervous. I mean this is strange. I don't know what to say or where to start."_

"_The beginnings usually the best bet. You can have this back." _

"_Thanks. _ Adam literally grabbed his can and downed it in one_. I may need that Vodka after all." _ He smiled embarrassedly.

"_We can go and get some if you want and then come back here."_

"_I don't know."_

"_We'll just talk. Nothing else I promise."_

"_No need to be rash now."_ Adam joked, the alcohol lowering his inhibitions giving him a boost of confidence, but he blushed furiously as he realized what he had implied.

"_Sounds like a plan."_ To his relief Aaron laughed.


	4. One Thing Leads To Another

One Thing Leads To Another

Several cans and Vodka shots later, the boys had moved into Aaron's room to make themselves more comfortable and talking seemed to be the last thing on their mind…

Adam seemed to have lost the ability to speak, so deliberately looked at the floor, as he scuffed his shoes on the worn carpet. Aaron gently tilted his chin, so he was looking him straight in the eyes. He stroked the back of his hand tenderly down the side of his face and across his jaw line, before closing the millimeter gap between them and kissing his full, soft lips.

He applied a light pressure until Adam's lips parted, allowing his tongue access to his expectant mouth, as he explored every inch and crevasse, before their tongues entwined and danced rhythmically as one, battling for supremacy of a kiss neither wanted to win. As the kiss became more intense Aaron sandwiched Adam between himself and his wardrobe, so their weight was supported as their legs shook compulsively and they struggled to maintain their balance.

Sliding down to the floor, Adam pulled Aaron on top of him, they were so close that they could feel each other's heartbeat through their clothes and their pulsating erections ground together as an electricity of sorts flowed through their bodies bringing them to the brink of climax simultaneously. Aaron pulled back and teasingly relieved Adam of his jeans and boxers, allowing his penis to bounce up, free from its cotton prison.

Rising to his feet, he blushed furiously and tried to cover his modesty as Aaron stood before him, semi-hard with a smile on his face. Aaron removed his hands and kissed him briefly on the lips, before laying a trail of butterfly kisses from his belly button, down his glory trail to his desired target. He massaged his balls, as he licked his penis from bulbous tip to base.

Lowering to his knees, Aaron sucked Adam's penis, taking it in inch by glorious inch until he felt it hit the back of his throat, which unfortunately caused him to gag, so he changed tack and instead stroked it quickly until Adam moaned lustfully and his eyes rolled into the back of his head as his love juice coated his hand.

Wanting to repay Aaron in kind, Adam delved his hand beneath the constraints of his jeans to discover he had in fact gone commando. Whilst keeping his lips busy, Adam stroked his hardness vigorously causing Aaron to thrust desperately into his hand and moan into his mouth, as his penis grew thicker and tighter and he shot his load over Adam's hand and in his jeans. Adam pulled down his jeans teasingly slowly and kneeling on the floor he thoroughly licked the remains of Aaron's juices from around his penis and up his inner thighs, leaving him cleaner, but extremely horny.

"_So I should probably be getting home?"_

"_You can stay for tea if you want."_

"_I think I need a shower."_

"_Have one here. You can stay over if you want. I was thinking we could go to the pub for a drink later."_

"_As a…a couple?"_

"_I don't know. Is that what we are?"_ Aaron goaded.

"_I was kinda hoping so."_

"_You were? In that case I guess we are."_

"_You do still want to be with me don't you?"_ Adam frowned.

"_Bit late to ask that isn't it?"_ Aaron laughed at the concern on his face.

"_Aaron I…I made a mistake pushing you away last time. When I nearly lost you it…it broke my heart and then with the whole Jackson thing I just-"_

"_I love you too."_

"_You do?"_

"_You know I do. I think I have from the day we met. It's just taken us a while to get here."_

"_It has. And Aaron."_

"_What?"_

"_I love you."_

"_I know you do. Here._ He chucked a towel at his face. _Stop being soppy. Get cleaned up and then we can go out."_

"_What will we tell people?"_

"_Nothing."_

"_Wha…"_

"_We'll show them. I mean can you imagine my mum's face?"_

"_So you are okay I mean happy about this…us?"_

"_Than I have ever been."_ Aaron gushed.

"_Who's being soppy now?" _ Adam quipped as he ducked to avoid Aaron's playful jab to his shoulder.

"_I'm allowed to. Now for God's sake hurry up or we won't have time for that drink and we'll have to go straight to bed."_

"_And that would be a bad thing?"_ Adam fluttered his eyelashes flirtatiously.

"_Shower. NOW._ " Aaron smiled as he pushed Adam into the bathroom and closed the door behind him. For the first time in a long time he could actually see himself being happy and he was determined to make the most of it.


End file.
